borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:??? the Obliterator
Background Once a no named adventurer who traveled from planet to planet looking for riches, power, and the thrill of the fight. One day on a planet most ancient he stumbled upon an ancient ruins. Within the ruins lied a very powerful relic of unknown origins. When this adventurer found this relic it fused with his body and he became infused with an ancient power both great and terrible. Now infused with this ancient power his want of riches waned along with any want for any further power, Only the want to fight his enemies remained. But with this power came a knowledge that he never knew before. Past hosts of this relic must of had thier knowledge imprinted upon this relic so that every new host would be able to not fall like the last. With new wisdom in mind and power in hand there was only one thing left to do, find the newest fight. Hearing of ancient alien power from rumors and the relic's memories conferming such, he set out to Pandora to find these vaults along with the enemies within them. Appearance Before he became fused with the ancient relic, he wore the garb of your average archaeologist. But after he became fused his body became covered in old markings that appear more like a mix between celtic runes, japanese kanji, and siren marks. He wore a robe to hide the markings to the train staton where the other vault hunters met up, but when that was burned in the explosion in the intro he tore the sleeves off but kept the hood and rest of the robe. He still has his old clothes on underneath which is a white short sleeved collared shirt with a tan vest over top, dark brown jeans, and semi thick treaded boots. Before the relic his hair was another color but now it's a silvery white that looks pushed back, it hangs just above his shoulders. His eyes also changed color to blood red. Action Skill Relic Overdrive ??? taps into the the ancient relic within him and for a short time his strength and bullets are infused with the ancient energy of the relic and deal massive damage! +200% to melee, +100% to gun damage, and all shots are now E-tech rounds for the duration of the skill. Duration 30 Seconds Cool down 40 seconds. Skill Trees Ancient One The relic contains many secrets, not all are shared with the host unless he is worthy. This tree is the key to unlocking it's secrets for more overdrive time, better overall stats, and even better use of E-Tech guns! Oblivion This tree taps into the sheer raw power of the ancient relic to infuse the user with even more raw damage! Skill points invested in here will boost grenades thrown, healing yourself with the blood of your enemies, and even infusing yourself with more power for each kill you make! Mystic Manipulator This tree uses the power of the relic to manipulate your surroundings and enemies to your will. It includes brainwashing masses of enemies, stopping bullets, and gaining even more guns to shoot in Omega Overdrive! Also, References! All brainwashing effects lasts for 15 seconds and brainwashed enemies can still be shot by the player. Echo communicators Echo one Jack: Okay, can anyone explain to me what the HELL happened to one of our loader factories?! Angel: It appears there was some kind of person who destroyed the factory sir. Jack: Well ain't that the most obvious thing in the world Angel? Who? Bandits working with some traitor? Angel: One intruder, um.. by himself, sir. Jack Whoa whoa whoa whoa, what? *laughing* You gotta be kidding, just one guy? Angel: Playing factory serveillance... Guard one: *explosion in the background* Ugh! What the hell?! What's going on?! Wha.. *gun shots, death gurgle* ???: HMP! Even in droves they are no match. Jack: And that was?.. Angel: The intruder, sir. Echo two Jack: So one guy got lucky just cause he covered himself in some fake siren tatoos? Angel: Actualy sir, they seem to be legitimate. Jack: Wait, a guy siren? What is he, it IS a he right? Not some pissed off lady he she thing? Angel: His profile did reads born Hernades Alexander Lucius who became a savant Archeaologist, however.. whatever energy he's giving off, it's not the power of a siren. Jack: What? Angel: Whatever it is, it's diffferent from a siren, perhaps even more ancient, but I do have a sense of what it feels like. Jack: And that whould be? Angel: Destruction. Echo three Jack: Sooo what? He's some kind of walking apocalypse? Angel: Not sure, but he did leave some copies of echo logs with the destroyed loaders. Jack: Oh wonderful, perhaps he really is just some lucky bandit idiot. Hey, Maybe I should grab some pretzels while I'm at it? Angel: Playing logs now sir... ???: log entry, I have found one of the lost planets. If my findings are correct, somewhere within this place lies the old ruins of an ancient alien society. Jack: *munching on food* He is talking about pandora? Right? Angel: It seems he was actually on some other planet. Jack: *swallows* Hmm.. alien vaults on other planets? *takes bite of next food item* ???: log entry, I have found the old treasure vault within the old temple. The traps were quite tricky, but not enough for me. However, I don't see any piles of money to my dismay. Just a single object placed on what appears to be a throne. I shall move in further to inspect what this object. *moves in, object begins a pulse* Hmm? *object lauches itself into ???'s chest* GRAAAH!! *Old whispers from the relic now in ???'s chest chant in the background* (heavy breathing) What just? Has it been years? Or only moments? *Whispers* I see... I see more clearly than ever before. You were waiting. Waiting for a man like me to come here. *laughing* Jack: Okey dokey.. who's he talking to? Angel: To be blunt, the object in his chest. Echo four Jack: So then, what is that thing, some old alien power core or something like that? Angel: It seems to have properties similar to that, but more.. Symbiotic. Jack: Well isn't that just great?! Some no named punk get's an old alien power and here I was looking for old alien vaults when some stupid bandit beat me to one already! Please, tell me there's some good news in here sweetheart? Angel: Well... he's already arrived to where all the other vault hunters are gathered. Jack: *cracking up* R-really? He's already there? Angel: In fact, he left another message... ???: *sigh* These vault hunters, they don't even realise this whole train is a trap. Let alone what the Warrior even is. Hmp, doesn't matter. It wouldn't even be any fun if no one from Hyperion even tried to get in my way. Announcer: Train shall soon be departing, please, all passangers make sure you have your tickets ready. ???: Well, it appears my train is set. Time to see what this 'hansome' Jack has in store for us. Jack: *Laughing out LOUD!* You have got to be kidding me! He just walks in there KNOWING it's a trap! I don't know what's funnier. The moment he get's blown up or just him knowingly walking in there? It's perfect, I didn't even need to put him on the list. Angel: Umm, but sir, he mentioned the Warrior by name. Shouldn't that concern us? Jack: Nah nah.. He'll just die on the train. Oh man.. I sooo have to get a recording of this. Echo five ???: Uhg.. well that was rough. And now we're all stuck with what seems to be a very annoying robot on a large ice shelf. But if I'm going to get to the mainland, I guess there's no other choice. I wonder if there will be some fools in my way to eviscerate? At least that would break the monotony. That or if that stupid robot get's his eye ripped out or something. Quotes When joining a game *So who are we killing today? * *Roars* *Another day, another mass of bodies to pile up. *Very merry unbirthdays for everyone. When reviving an ally *Get up! We're not done attacking! *The reason you're downed is only cause weaklings swarmed you. *It seems they are putting up a good fight. *One stands healer as one is downed, meaning we shall never fall. *I stoped my destruction to help you, now don't dissappoint me. *MEDIC! Oh wait, I'm doing this. When being revived *Damn, I needed help. Thanks by the way. *Soon my destruction shall continue. *Perhaps I got overconfident? *Lost my health? No I haven't! Critical Kill *NO MERCY! *Mwahahaha... *Yet another dead. *I wonder if they saw it comming? *The blood that showers the ground only adds to my enjoyment. * *Relic chants praise* Thank you thank you. *I don't feel pity for them, because they had no morals. *Evil kills people, heroes kill the evil ones, difference timing. Throwing a grenade *Go grenade. *Yet another party favor. *Dance before you die! *Anyone want a coconut? *GO HOLY HAND GRENADE! When recovering Revive *HAHAHAHA! Now for part two of your destruction! *Like the black knight of old, I'M INVICIBLE! *Being on the verge of death, yet I have killed you, I praise your effort. *Next time I will kill without any struggle. Entering Overdrive * *relic starts chanting* *NOW YOU WILL ALL DIE! *And as if you thought you weren't screwed before... *PARTY TIME! *Who else wants some?! Durring Overdrive * *relic chants random mutterings of killing and praise* *More deaths! More killing! Where are the bodies to pile into mountains? *Come on down! Your the next contestant on brain basher! Kill during Overdrive * *hums song 'lovely bunch of coconuts' by Monty Python as if the coconuts were bandit heads.* *Let them come! By the swarms let them come! *Yet another glorious death. *You weren't so badassed. (killed badass enemy) General Combat *In history Vlad impaled many victims, I wonder where I rank? (after many kills) *I have yet to show you true genocide! (after many kills) *Badass? I determine that. (incounter badass) *Another badass. (incounter badass) *More stupid creatures getting in my way, however they only see it as survival. One must never forget that. (fighting creatures) * *relic chants for kills* *Ugh.. aliment (status effect fire, corode, shock, or slag) Level Up *Soon no one will be capable of stoping me. I must not take this power for granted. *Bigger, stronger, faster. Yet overconfidence can kill a person. *How about we toast over the corpses? In vehicle *Steerings a little loose! (bump into another player) * *hums chitty bang bang* (After running over enemies) *Was that a road bump or some idiot in our way? (after running over enemies) *Like a glove! (after falling and/or tumbling around) *Enemies versus a vehicle doesn't work! Unless you are me. (kill many enemies) When Idle *This stillness isn't even a fraction of time the relic has waited. *The quiet before the storm, that will start any second... any second now... *With such boredom, you understand why the relic wishes for such kills. DAMN THOSE BASTARDS WHO LEFT IT THERE! * *relic begins telling old stories cause of such boredom* *There once was a vault hunter, who got super bored, so he started to make it rain, while Tina kept score. The body parts rained alongside with more money more, So then they turned to the bandits and said, GOD DAMNIT I'M BORED! In menu *Which gun should I kill them with? (choosing weapon) *Now, where were they again? (looking at map) *Skills, skills, how am I going to wipe out the enemy today? (skill tree) With Handsome Jack's voice *Testing voice modulator, testing.. Wonderful! Now I can say all the douchebag things Jack has been doing to all the people out there! Man is he gonna be pissed. (gained Handsome Jack voice) *We at Hyperion offer you a free revival so you don't have to pay our douchey respawn price! (reviving ally) * *singing*All praise to Jack! He's a douche! He's a guy, you want, dead! (being revived by ally) *Behold! Handsome Jack has just killed another innocent person! (Crit kill) *Jack hole grenade! (Throwing grenade) *What did you do?! Now Handsome Jack has a hankering to kill more babies! (Kill revive) *The douche level is over nine thousand!!! (Entering Overdrive) * *singing* When Jack somes around in his murder mobile, he often give a holler like a douche on wheels. We'd like to apologise but can't for real, cause he's rolling around in his murder mobile. HEY! (Durring Overdrive) *Did you know? Jack has killed thousands of babies and innocent women! It's a known fact! (Kill many enemies or kill in Overdrive) *OH MY GOD! JACK JUST KILLED THEM! YOU BASTARD! (Kill in Overdrive) *Remember, it was Handsome Jack who's horrible driving skills just bumped you. (Hit ally vehicle) *I handsome Jack am a total hypocrite, I rage at murderers who I call stupid, when I Handsome Jack am the dumbest one of all! (Idle) Comments